warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Sheila
Stat Progression Unit Promotion Stats Unit Highlights Sheila is a HERO version of a Special Forces Lead Unit that acts as the leader of a Special Forces Fireteam. Add her to a Squad to supply them with special benefits. *Main Functions : **Create and Manage a Special Forces Fireteam. ***Fireteam may consist of up to 4 additional members ****Available Fireteam Members : All Non-Leader Special Force Infantry **Provide additional special benefits via Hero Function *Primary Attacks : **Weapon : Modified Assault Rifle ***Damage Type : Sustain ***Damage Per Round : 3,337 ( At Rank 20 ) ***Clip Size : 3 ***Fire Rate : 20 / second ***Reload : 0.35 seconds **Single Target ***Both Ground and Air **Move and Shoot ability **Damage penetrates through Invulnerability Shields ( ) ***Up to 50% Damage will penetrate through shielded units. HERO Functions *''Sheila'' provides a special Hero Buff known as Squad Buff. **This Squad Buff provides the following beneficial Buffs : ***20% Increased Damage Dealt ***14% Increases Movement Speed **The Squad Buff applies only to the following Non-Hero Special Forces : ***All Cammando's, Operators & Preservers **The Squad Buff does NOT apply to the following Special Forces : ***Brother Jeremiah, Kara, Sarkis or Sheila herself ***All Infiltrators and Grenadier. ***Any Special Forces Vehicles or Special Forces Aircraft **Qualified Units must be within Sheila's personal Area of Influence to receive her Buff. ***''Sheila'' has an Area of Influence with a radius of 500. **The Hero Buff is terminated upon the death of Sheila. **Any Special Force Members under the influence of the Squad Buff will display a special icon ( ). Production Times & Repair Information Effective Unit Levels vs Turrets Schematic Summary History of Availability Update History *''Sheila'' restructured both her vXP Rates & Upgrade Requirements in the Game Update of Nov 10, 2015. *''Sheila'' received an increase in Health & DPS for Rank P1 in the Game Update of Nov 10, 2015. *''Sheila'' added Snipers ( Commando's ) to Hero Buff influence list in the Game Update of Nov 03, 2015. *''Sheila'' removed all Fireteam Member Eligibility Restrictions in the Game Update of Oct 21, 2015. *''Sheila'' became eligible for Unit Promotion in the Game Update of Oct 06,2015 *''Sheila'' was introduced via the Event Shop during the Special Event : Genesis ( Mar 19, 2015 ) *No Further Updates Narrative *''Sheila'' is a former member of the Rogue Faction known as the Sentinels. *''Sheila'' was the driving force of an aggressive recruitment drive by the Sentinels during Genesis. *''Sheila'' is a soldier whose skill in battle has become legend. *''Sheila'' abandoned the Sentinels to join the Player's at the conclusion of Genesis. *''Sheila'' revealed valuable strategic Intel on the Sentinels including the identity of their true leader : Malachi. Additional Facts *''Sheila'' is upgraded via Veteran Experience ( vXP ) **vXP Rates ( Percentage of Damage awarded as vXP ) : ***10% of Damage Dealt ***??% of Damage Received *''Sheila'' does NOT benefit from her own Hero Buff. *''Sheila'' may NOT be place in any type of Bunker. *''Sheila'' will NOT target and fire upon **Any Missiles launched from the Missile Silo. **Any Hellfire Missiles fired from the Hellfire. *''Sheila'' WILL target and fire upon **Any Hellfire Missiles fired from the Hellstorm. *''Sheila'' is able to shoot on move ONLY when facing on target. *For a full comparison with other Special Forces see Special Forces. Trivia *''Sheila'' at Rank 20 ( ) requires 1 minute of Repairs for every approximately 1,856 Damage it sustains.( ). *''Sheila'' at Rank P1 ( ) requires 1 minute of Repairs for every approximately 2,932 Damage it sustains.( ). *''Sheila'' is the fourth female infantry unit in the game. Other beings are Valkyrie, Elite Valkyrie, and retired unit Medic. *''Sheila'' was the only Special Forces unit to be introduced in Genesis to have a Hold Period in the Event Shop. *Sheila's image was used for the original Sentinels Icon until being replaced by an image of Malachi. **''Sheila's'' image was used from Mar 19, 2015 through May 19, 2015. *''Sheila'' was introduced by the Sentinels Rogue Faction. *''Sheila's'' appearance is similar to that of Sarah Kerrigan, a character from Starcraft. *''Pixel Sheet Code : 128 & 128.dead'' Firsts & Records *War Commander First : **''First Hero version of a Special Forces Unit to be introduced'' - Sheila **''First Unit to be portrayed as a former member of a Rogue Faction ''- Sheila - The Sentinels **''First playable Unit to have a proper Name'' - Sheila **''First playable Game Character'' - Sheila *Event Shop First : **''First Hero version of a Special Forces Unit to be offered as a prize in the Event Shop'' - Sheila - Genesis ' Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum '( 02/27/15 ) - March Content Roadmap ( Official ) - First mention of Special Forces *Kixeye Forum ( 03/09/15 ) - Special Forces - Preview Guide ( Official ) - Preview of Special Forces *Kixeye Forum ( 03/12/15 ) - Veteran Experience - Guide ( Official ) - Special Forces operational info *Kixeye Forum ( 03/12/15 ) - GENESIS ( Official ) - Introduction Special Event *Kixeye Forum ( 09/13/15 ) - Hidden Unit Stats: Revealed! ( Official ) - Previously unreleased data *Kixeye Forum ( 11/15/15 ) - vXP Unit - Stats ( Official ) - Full Published Stat List *Kixeye Forum ( 11/09/15 ) - Powering Up: Fixing Unit Progression ( Official ) - Discussion on vXP Restructure Gallery Sheila-EventShopDescription.png|Event Shop Description Sheila-UnlockMessage.png|Unlock Message Sheila-Unlocked.png|Event Shop Unlocked Sheila's Range.jpg|Area of Infulance & Range Sheila-LargePic-1.png|Large Pic Sentinels-ICON.png|Sentinels Icon Used between March 2015 and May 2015 SpecialForces-EventFeature.png|Event Feature Genesis Genesis-LargeBanner.jpg|Event Banner Genesis Sheila-Lv01-Stats.png|Level 1 Stats with a Level 10 Barracks Gallery - Narrative Genesis-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Event Massage #2 Genesis Genesis-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Event Massage #5 Genesis Covenant-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Event Massage #1 Covenant Covenant-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Event Massage #2 Covenant Gallery - Historical GameUpdate 10-06-2015.png|Game Update Oct 06, 2015 Hero Promotion Video Navigation Category:Hero Category:Special Forces - Infantry Category:Lead Unit Category:Special Forces - Operator Category:Anti-Ground Category:Anti-Aircraft Category:Anti-Invulnerability Shield Category:Shoot On The Move Category:Special Event Prize Category:Game Character Category:Game Character - Playable Category:A to Z